Two Brothers and their Past
by KawaiiYamato
Summary: Kurt and Markie have almost forgotten their past. Almost. But one person wants to make them remember. R&R!
1. Kuina?

**Ch.1 Kuina?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Accceleracers. **

KawaiiYamato: Yes, here is another story, ideas keep popping into my head these few days. I finally got my computer fixed also. Oh, before I forget, Kuina is pronounced KA-wee-Na. Enjoy, and read and review!

**10 years ago**

Markie cried out in pain as his back slammed into the wall hard. He dropped to the floor.

"What's wrong Wylde?" The purple haired man said in a sickly sweet voice. "Can't you get up? Here let me give you a hand!"

The strangers' fist slammed into the raven hair's face with a sickening crack. Crimson blood poured from Markie's broken nose and into his open mouth. The copper taste disgusted the boy, but for some reason he couldn't move, he couldn't make any attempt to stop the flow of crimson down his pale face. The older man stepped forward and dragged the boy to his feet.

"I need the perfect racer." He stated coldly, staring into Markie's terrified brown eyes, "and seeing as I can't have you. I'm going to make sure that no one else can." He held a sharp knife above the boy.

Markie's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for the final attack. But it never came. Instead the man was thrown across the ally way when something, a person pounced on him. Somehow Markie kept his balance and managed to stay standing as the man fought the 'thing' on the floor.

The stranger kicked it off him, now Markie could see that it was the cloaked racer from the world race. But what was the mysterious racer doing here; somehow it all seemed like fate. 'Fate' God if Sapphire heard that she'd laugh for sure.

The raven-haired racer was pulled from his thoughts as the fighting pair on the floor began to throw insults at each other.

"What's a sicko like you doing, picking on little kids, huh?" Markie's mysterious rescuer was apparently female. Her voice somehow seemed familiar.

"You should learn to mind your manners girl, unless you want that pretty little face of yours to be ripped off." The elderly attacker hissed. The girl's hood had slipped slightly, obviously allowing the assailant to see part of her face, without hesitation, she yanked the hood up again and charged.

While he tumbled to the ground, the cloaked girl jumped up and landed gracefully on her feet, her cloak swaying wildly. She was the picture of anger, her black cloak billowing around her, the hood overshadowing her face and her body in a fighting stance.

"I may be rude, but I have a heart." She growled as he pushed himself from the ground. The height difference was astonishing; he stood tall at around six foot, while the girl, who was smaller than she had appeared during their match stood closer to five foot.

"I have a heart." The guy sneered coldly. "It's just frozen!" With his last comment he crashed into the girl, knocking her into the wall. Grabbing his knife, which had been knocked away during the fight, he ran panting towards Markie.

He was about to stick Markie with the knife through the heart when he was hit on the back of the head with a metal pole. The purple haired man crumpled instantly, dropping the knife somewhere near Markie's feet.

The cloaked girl dropped the pole and it hit the ground with an echoed thud. Markie stared at the place where the man's head had been before looking at his rescuer.

"You saved my life…w-who are y-you?" He stuttered, he sounded weak, but it was better than being dead.

Her hooded head turned towards him, her face still in shadow. "Not now. We have to leave here quickly." She spoke clearly and quickly, her voice melodic and sweet as she grabbed the future Metal Maniac's arm and led him away from the alley.

The unlikely pair continued down the streets of Toronto, the cloaked girl striding onward dragging a for once, non-protesting Markie. Somehow he knew that he was safe with her, he also knew that to argue was not in his best interests. She had a commanding air about her; it probably had something to do with that cloak.

Finally, after walking, or in Markie's case virtually jogging for twenty minutes the girl dragged the 8-year-old into a deserted park. It was by this point pitch black apart from a street lamp that was shining brightly down on the two.

She turned to face the boy, her face still shrouded in darkness. "I know that you want questions answered, but the alley wasn't safe, I feel safer in the open, so go ahead. Ask your questions." She spoke kindly; her voice certainly did not match her blading style.

It was as though a switch was turned on in Markie. His usual arrogance pumping through his veins, "Who the hell are you?" He shot her a look between confusion, interest and a glare, or in other words the Wylde look.

He was sure he could feel the smirk coming from under the hood. "Let me show you." Yes, she was definitely smirking, he could hear it in her voice. Small, elegant pale hands reached out from the cloak and moved towards the hood. In a swift motion it was pushed back, revealing the last person Markie had expected.

"Kuina?" The boy whispered before he fainted.


	2. Kurt!

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of this! How many times do I have to say this! I DON'T OWN ACCELERACERS!**

**Warning: I'm very sorry, but Tork isn't himself at all, all the self-control is gone… pretty much… I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! And don't stop reading!**

Thanks to Wings and Luna:

**Wings:** You'll see who Kuina is, trust me, I hope you'll like it, plus, just for notes: Kuina is dead. Anyways, yes, I've fast forwarded into the future and that's were they are now. Thanks for the advice but it turns out that it was just my comp being broken again, so I'm at my cousin's house, updating… stupid computer, I'm losing my allowance because of it! Well, enjoy the chapter, I would've sent it for you to edit but I'm not sure that I might get the chance to update again… stupid comp…

**Luna:** Yeah, me too… glad you like this as your favourite, I'll keep this fic up just for you, even if nobody else will review… its okay… I've got you… and Wings… You're my favourite reviewer! That is, with Wings, but ANYWAYS, where were you? (crying all childishly) I thought you dyed or something! I didn't know where you were! I thought I lost you! Anyways, I'm glad this is your favourite, yes, it's probably mine too! Will you be writing stories for ff? enjoy!

**Ch.2**

**Kurt!**

Present!

"Wylde!"

Tork's voice floated through the house, the team leader was very pissed off right then. "Wylde!" He shouted again. Then stomped loudly up the stairs towards Wylde's room while the rest of the team cowered in the living room.

"I'd sure hate to be Wylde right now." Monkey whispered terrified.

"Nah, the hot head would probably just yell at Tork" Pork Chop disagreed.

A pissed off Tork was something that was feared the world over and Wylde had managed to yet again piss him off. Not that he cared of course, for some reason; the leader's temper had been kilometres shorter these few weeks after the Acceldrome. A shout from upstairs pulled the Metal Maniacs from their respective thoughts.

"Why weren't you up for practice!"

"Because I was tired! Have you got a problem with that?"

"Yes I've got a problem with that! The next race is two days away and how many practice races have you come to?" Apparently Tork was in a worse mood then they had thought, he usually didn't use sarcasm. "Oh that's right, none!"

"I don't need practice, I'm fine now get the hell out of my room."

"Yeah right!"

"I don't and who should want to wake up so bloody early! No one normal wants to wake up that early." The arguing continued as footsteps came down the stairs, halting every so often to argue with whom ever was behind them. As seen, Wylde was lesser a hot head than Pork Chop thought; after all, he had Kurt to watch over him again. Brothers. Oh brother.

Monkey rushed to find something to do, to pretend that he hadn't been listening. First to enter the room was a very annoyed Tork, who was followed by an incredibly pissed off Markie.

"If you're serious about racing then you've got to work for it!"

"I am, if you don't believe me then that's your problem isn't it!" Wylde said, storming off towards the kitchen just as Tork grabbed his arm and pulled the younger racer closer.

"No, it's your problem, practice with the team or leave."

Monkey gasped, completely forgetting his plan of pretending that he wasn't listening.

"Fine." Tork let go of Wylde's arm confident that he had just won the argument. "Then I quit."

The rest of the team watched in horror as the raven hot head ran passed Kai and up the stairs.

"Wylde!" The team captain roared as he turned on his heel and ran after him.

Monkey was the first to speak, "Did Wylde just quit racing?" His voice was shaky.

"I think he did. I can't believe it but I think that he did." Taro answered as he fell back onto the couch.

The doorbell rang knocking the team out of their stupor. They all sat staring at the door as though it had caused the problem. Monkey stood up.

"I'll get it," he said glumly. The blonde walked slowly to the door and opened it wide.

"Kurt, oh thank god!" He started jumping up and down. "Pork Chop, its Kurt, perfect timing!"

Kurt just stood in the doorway staring at the incredibly hyper blonde and waited for someone to let him in. Thankfully the Maniac had heard had heard Monkey call for him.

"Come on in, we need to talk." Taro stated, pushing Monkey out of the way so that Kurt could enter the house that the Maniacs lived in.

The group entered the living room to see Pork Chop staring at something on the floor. It was Wylde's suitcase, and Wylde and Tork were shouting at each other again.

"I think someone had better tell me what's going on!" Kurt shouted over the noise.

Taro pulled the man into the kitchen and started to explain things as best he could.

"Basically, Wylde slept in, so Tork, who I should say, is seriously short tempered these days, got pissed off and they started yelling at each other. Wylde said that he didn't need to train and Tork said that he had to come to the group training races or he was out of the team, but Wylde said he quit and that's all we know." The raven-haired Maniac casually said as if it was a normal morning in the Metal Maniac home.

"I'll go talk to him,." Kurt said standing up, just as something crashed down the stairs.

"Wylde, watch out!" Tork's voice cried from the top of the stairs.

The three racers dashed out into the hall to find a half- unconscious Wylde in a pile at the bottom of the 3 flight stairs.

"Markie!" Kurt shouted crouching down beside his brother who seemed barely awake.

"What are you doing here?" The small hot head very Wylde like way. "You called me earlier, you said we needed to talk. What the hell happened?"

"I'm not really sure…"Wylde trailed off, his eyes were a little clouded and he didn't seem to be listening to anyone. He didn't even sound like himself.

"Monkey, can you take his stuff back upstairs, believe me when he's slightly more conscious he'll want to stay here with the team." Kurt said looking up at the leader, who looked in a state of shock. "Ok, I'm going to need to take him with me."

Without waiting for any protests from the Metal Maniacs, Kurt grabbed his brother up and put him in the car that was waiting outside. He got into the driver's seat and pulled away from the dojo.

Kurt looked down sadly at his little brother, who was obviously not all there.

"Come on Markie, you've got to listen to me, we're going to go and see her."

Just as he had expected, Markie suddenly jumped up, completely lucid. "Now?" he asked, staring into his brother's eyes.

"Yeah, I think that you need to see her again." Kurt turned back to the road. "What happened this time? Last time you were nine, I thought you'd got over it." The elder boy couldn't believe what he was saying, if he couldn't get over it then how could Markie.

"I dunno the first thing I remember is waking up at the bottom of the stairs."


	3. I don't wanna Remember

**Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Or you. Get over it.**

Ch.3

Luna: She died WAY before that. WAY BEFORE THAT. You'll see. Yes, there will be a flash back, but not right now, you get a little glimpse though. Yeah! One Piece! I love Zolo! Anyways, yes, Kuina is pretty huh? Imagine an Acceleracers animation version of Kuina from One Piece; just a bit more mature, longer hair, and blue eyes, you got Kuina Wylde.

**I Don't Want To Remember**

"You know more than you're letting on." Kurt stated firmly, keeping his eyes on the road. Markie had always lied when it came to talking about this, and now was no different.

The Maniac looked at his brother guiltily. "How'd you know?" He whispered croakily.

The older boy smiled sadly. "Big brothers always know these things." He risked a quick glance at his younger brother. "Big sisters do too you know."

Markie folded in on himself a bit. But surprisingly Kurt knew what he was doing. "She knew."

Atypical tears filled the racers eyes and rolled down his pale face. "But she's not here." He looked at the floor. "Not now, not anymore."

"She loved you, you know. She was always first to your bed if you had a nightmare, always beat me by a mile." Kurt replied sadly, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

The two brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the world go by, or in Kurt's case driving.

The scenery changed from giant buildings to lavish green fields. Trees dotted the fields and cattle and horses were scattered on the hillsides. Markie sat content in watching the fields roll passed; he hadn't seen them since he was about nine, 10 years ago.

FLASHBACK

"Markie, get in the car!" The thirteen-year-old Kurt shouted at his younger brother. Markie defiantly glared at his brother. "Fine, if you don't want to go then fine, I'll have to drag you."

"No, I don't wanna."

Kurt picked his brother up and placed him gently in the taxi. "Haven please, the cemetery?"

The taxi drove away quickly, Markie had given up and just sat staring out the window, everything was nicer here, more peaceful, like her.

END FLASHBACK

They were in a small village now, Kurt had been driving for over two hours and although he wanted to stop, the sooner he helped Markie out, the sooner they could go home. He didn't like it here either. Turning down a small lane Kurt slowed down until they came to a huge gate.

Markie got out first and walked slowly towards the rusty gates, a sense of foreboding settling in a pit of his stomach. Kurt followed him quickly and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The younger shrugged it off and glared at the gates.

On big lettering above them it said: Haven Cemetery.

The two brothers stepped forward into the graveyard. It took them about five minutes to find the right grave, even though they had only been twice before.

It was a small, simple grave. It would have been pretty but the years of neglect had taken their toll. Weeds grew up through the soil and scratched at the headstone, which was filthy, dust covered and weather worn.

The headstone read;

_Here lays Kuina Namie Wylde loving sister of two.  
Murdered protecting her brothers.  
1987 - 1994.  
A million words could not bring you back, I know because I tried. A million tears could not bring you back, I know because I cried._

"It's your fault." Markie whispered. "It's all your fault."

Markie traced the words on the head stone, muttering, "It's all your fault, she'd still be here otherwise."

As much as Markie felt the need to remind his older brother of what had happened, Kurt knew it was his fault. Everyone had said that it wasn't but he knew better and so did Markie. He had left her, even the five year old Markie had tried to help her, but he, her big brother had just ran, dragging Markie away. He had killed his baby sister.

With his free hand Kurt reached out and touched a small blue bear. It was so covered in muck and dirt that it was nearly impossible to tell what it was. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he remembered the day he had placed it there.

FLASHBACK

Kurt sat on the ground sobbing. The pain was still fresh in his heart and mind, it hurt so much to be sitting here but he had to do it, or he would never forgive himself.

The small boy pulled out a small bear, it was blue with gold stars on it, his baby sister's favourite toy. If she didn't have it she could never sleep, even when she was a little older, the bear always stayed near her. Kurt had given her the bear for her birthday, the only thing he could afford.

Maybe now she could sleep peacefully in heaven. That's where angels went, and that's who she was, an angel.

Kurt laid the bear carefully on the new tomb. Now she could rest.

END FLASHBACK

He dropped the bear and held Markie close, sobbing quietly.

He could blame himself, and although it hurt he could get through Markie blaming him. But if she blamed him then his world was over.

Unbeknownst to the two boys crying on the ground, a figure shrouded in mist watched them from the shadow of an oak tree. Tears dripped down her face and disappeared as soon as it hit the ground.

"It's not your fault. It never was."


	4. Revelations

Ch.4

Disclaimer: I don't own, get off my back or I'll tell mommy on you.

**Revelations.**

Kuina ran forward just in time to catch Markie before he hit the ground.

"Markie, you ok. Markie!" She shouted, shaking him gently. After getting nothing more then a feeble grunt the girl grabbed Markie's cell phone. She quickly scrolled through the address book until she came to a name she could use.

"Yo, Teku residence."

"Is Kurt there?" She asked quickly but softly, it was best not to alarm anyone.

"Err, sure, who is this?" Whoever answered the phone was hard to hear, too much Techno in the background, like he was listening to earphones on full blast.

"You don't need to know that, just get him."

There was a short pause on the other end of the line while the strange boy went to find Hiro.

"Hello, Kurt Wylde speaking."

"Kurt, I'm with your brother. He's passed out and I can't carry him home, would you mind coming to get him?" Kuina kept her voice sweet and airy, as though she wasn't talking to him for the first time in eleven years.

"Who are you?" Kurt answered suspiciously.

"That really doesn't matter, I'm not going to do him any harm but you might want to come and pick him up, he's had a rough day."

"Where are you?"

"Cheyne Middle School, opposite Queen Mary Drive."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." The phone line closed with a click.

The girl settled herself down on the ground next to Markie, putting his cell phone back in his pocket. She drew her hood back up again; she didn't need Kurt fainting as well. Stretching out her hand gracefully, the hooded girl ran her fingers through Markie's hair, as she used to.

"I missed you Markie, I really did. Kurt too." She whispered to the unconscious racer on the ground.

Kuina shivered; she drew her cloak tighter around her. While it was good for dramatic effect it really didn't help if you wanted to stay warm... especially if your body was cold as death… literally.

"Markie, where are you?" Kurt ran out from the bushes to meet an odd sight. A hooded figure, probably a girl stroking his little brother's hair.

"Who are you?" He asked approaching cautiously. Kuina looked up, her face still shrouded in darkness.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." She kept her voice calm, an amazing feat considering the fact that this was the closest she'd been to him for eleven years.

"Why did he faint? It's not like him, and what did you mean he's had a rough day?"

"Take me with you and I'll explain everything, including who I am." Kurt looked at her for a minute before turning his attention to Markie.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes you have a choice, but I know for a fact that you want to know, and I'm sure Markie would prefer it if I was there when he wakes up." She answered coolly, this reminded her of the arguments they had when they were younger. Suddenly she realised that she was still playing with Markie's hair and immediately stopped.

"Do I know you?" He gazed at the hooded girl carefully, there was something very familiar about the way she acted and the way her voice sounded. The hood turned to him.

"You did."

------------------------------------------------------------

After the two teens had finally taken Markie to the car they sat in silence. Kurt driving, Kuina just watching him from under the hood.

She was quite content just to watch him. He had grown up a lot, gotten taller and more muscular. She remembered the cute but tiny little runt that she had known, she just wished that she had been there to see the change.

"We're here." Kurt stated quietly, his voice monotone.

She jumped, almost knocking her hood off. Kuina looked out the car window. God it had been so long ago that she had last seen this place.

Kurt jumped out of the car and carried Markie in motioning for her to follow. She threw the door open and ran after him, her black cloak flying out behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Teku and Metal Maniacs looked round as the front door was almost blown off it's hinges as Kurt stalked in carrying an unconscious Markie, followed by a girl in a hooded cloak.

"Kurt, what the fuck happened?" Tork shouted as the racer put Markie on the couch.

"I don't know, ask her?" Kurt answered, turning to face the cloaked girl.

Kuina felt nervous, maybe it had been a mistake showing Markie who she was. But this was Kurt she couldn't back down. She stepped forward, ignoring the stares from the racers and faced him.

"Earlier you asked if you knew me, well you do. My name is Kuina Namie Wylde, I should be eighteen years old and I used to live right here, in this house, before it became Teku home." Kuina waited for the news to sink in as she slowly removed her hood.

She had long raven hair that fell down to her knees, her sapphire eyes spilled tears and she was actually a lot shorter than she had seemed.

Everyone in the room except Nolo, who was smiling at Kuina and saying, "Long time Kuina", turned to look at Kurt who was wide eyed and shaking.

"That's not possible." He gasped and took a step back falling on to one of the chairs.

"Kurt, do you know her?" Shirako said, obviously not catching on. "Who is she?"

He stared at her, a look of mixed horror and hope flashing across his eyes. "She's my little sister." Everyone except Nolo gasped, "and she died eleven years ago."


End file.
